between the moon and new york city
by raffertysdonna
Summary: 'It's late at night when Donna wakes up; their daughter is standing between the hallway and their bedroom looking like a lost sailor.' Set post-series.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I woke up early to write this and it's the most wholesome thing I have ever written, I'm a complete mess. I hope you enjoy it. :)_

* * *

_between the moon and new york city_

_._

It's late at night when Donna wakes up. She doesn't know what exactly woke her at first. When she peels her eyes open, groggily, she sees light streaming into the bedroom. It takes a second for her eyes to focus, her mind still sleepy, but when they make out a small person standing in the doorway, she doesn't hesitate to detangle herself. She's careful not to wake Harvey; he needs sleep, too. His arm is wrapped around her midsection, securely holding her to him. Her backside against his front, his head nestled into the back of her neck, hot breaths coming out evenly.

"Mommy," she hears her daughter's tentative voice coming from the doorway a moment later.

Donna pulls back the covers and gets up. She grabs her dressing gown from the chair next to the bed and makes her way to her daughter who is standing between the hallway and their bedroom looking like a lost sailor.

"What is it, sweetie?" Donna crouches down and picks up her three-and-a-half year-old. She's getting heavy and _so big_, it makes Donna miss those days when she was just a tiny worm, resting on her chest for naps.

"Can't sleep..." her daughter mumbles. Donna presses a kiss to her temple and nods. They make their way over to the bedroom next to hers and Harvey's, her daughter securely in her arms.

It's been happening a lot lately; their daughter waking up, not being able to fall back asleep on her own. They've been trying everything the books say but Donna has a feeling it may have to do with the fact that she is expecting again. Harvey and her found out four months ago and while they couldn't be happier to add another member to their family, she wonders if Eliza realises the baby won't replace her like a newer model.

Donna gently caresses her daughter's baby curls after she lays her down in her _big girl bed_. "Mommy," her daughter holds onto her hand, a tremor in her voice like she knows her mom is going to leave again in a moment. "Don't go."

Donna's heart aches, she's bone-tired and her hormones have been going crazy lately. "I won't," she reassures her. "I'm right here, baby girl."

She finally sits down on the bed next to her. Her fingers caress Eliza's cheeks, soothingly rubbing her thumbs back and forth. "Stay here, mommy."

There's definitely a watery thread in her voice now and Donna can't bear it. "I'm not going anywhere."

They stay there for a while; Donna holding her daughter who won't settle down, aware of that fact that when she falls asleep her mom is going to leave. "You want me to sing to you?"

Her daughter nods, head in her lap.

So Donna sings quietly, song after song, hoping her daughter will fall asleep. It breaks her heart to see Eliza fighting it, wanting to be close to her instead. Her love for her is endless but after a while she thinks sleep won't happen like this at all tonight.

They are both tired and while she knows she shouldn't allow her daughter to sleep in their marital bed, tonight, she can't help it. She's been having this nagging feeling that Eliza wants to be closer to her and her baby brother. She thinks it's her maternal instinct and she just wants her daughter to know that her brother doesn't and won't replace her. Taking her daughter to bed with her tonight won't solve that... but it's a fight for another day.

She gets up and holds her hand out to Eliza, too tired to pick her up again. "Come on, we're going to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed tonight, yeah?" Her daughter takes her hand, teddy bear in the other, and they make their way back to the bedroom they came from.

"Be quiet, Daddy is sleeping," she whispers before letting go of her hand to sit down on the edge of the bed, taking off her robe and placing a hand on her rounded belly, her son having decided that now is a good time to join in the fun. She feels a flutter against her hand and she rubs over it.

"Come on, sweetie," she lays down and pulls the covers over herself and her child. She feels her snuggle into the covers, teddy bear tucked under her arm. "Good night," she whispers into the dark as she, too, settles.

A moment later she feels Harvey's arm snake around her waist as he moves closer to surround her with his warmth. He nuzzles her neck, the small hairs of his beard on her sensitive skin sending shivers down her spine. His hand is splayed across the swell of her belly, her baby boy still kicking lively.

"'t whole family's awake and no one woke me?" Harvey's voice is deep and scratchy. Donna turns her head slightly, hands joining on her belly.

"You need the sleep," she reminds him. _Trial in the morning._

"As do you and junior." Donna tangles her cold legs with his. "Exactly... which is why all four of us are going to sleep now."

Harvey hums against the exposed skin of her shoulder, pressing a lazy kiss there. He won't question Donna's decision to bring Eliza to bed tonight. He knows she's tired and overworked, just like he is, and he is happy having his girls and his unborn son here with him.

Sleep takes over them in a matter of minutes cuddled up like this, as a family of four.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated! Let me know if you want a part 2 of Harvey singing to his daughter, too. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The song Harvey sings is 'Come Softly To Me' by The Fleetwoods. (Thank you, Zivitz!) Definitely give it a listen, it's so beautiful. Enjoy :)_

* * *

_between the moon and new york city_

_._

Donna had gone to bed early, nursing a migraine and a sore throat. Harvey had told her he'd be fine cooking dinner and taking care of Eliza on his own. Still, she'd only gone reluctantly, insisting she'd be fine again tomorrow when he'd worriedly checked her head for a temperature. Dinner went well and bedtime too, Eliza even fell asleep while he was still reading her a bedtime story.

It's much later at night when he hears her footsteps padding around to his side of the bed.

"Daddy," she whispers quietly.

He loosens his hold on Donna's ever-growing belly carefully, making sure she doesn't stir. The fact alone that she didn't hear Eliza walking in tells him all he needs to know. His wife really isn't feeling well; juggling a heavy workload and caring for Eliza while being 37 weeks pregnant has been taking it out of her lately.

"Can't sleep..." her voice sounds lost, just like it always does when she wakes up during the night and is confused why she's alone.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed, peanut."

He leaves the bed and picks up his daughter easily. She still fits into his strong arms perfectly and he carries her into her own bedroom in a few strides. Her small body is shivering against his, the cold New York temperatures seeping into the house at night.

He puts Eliza under the covers, making sure her feet and shoulders are covered before sitting down on the side of her _big girl bed_. Her hand sneaks out from under the blanket to tug on his, wanting him to lie down next to her.

"You have to get some sleep," he whispers, his hand stroking over her forehead and tangling in her curls.

Her voice is small when she says, "But there is a monster."

"A monster? What kind of monster?" He reaches for the teddy bear lying upside down on her pillow and hands it to her.

"A big one," she says decidedly, grabbing her best cuddly friend and tucking it into bed next to her.

"Was it in a scary dream?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she replies fearfully, lower lip quivering the same way Donna's does when she's emotional, and he thinks _that's it_ and crawls into her big girl bed which isn't all that big, his tired bones creaking.

"You don't need to be afraid, pumpkin, I'm here," he reassures her.

Eliza snuggles into his arm, bunching his shirt in her fist and pressing her face into his chest. He holds her tiny body against his, breathing in her shampoo, thankful for her in his life. The idea of ever having a family of his own hadn't even entered his mind until Stan had asked him in a therapy session. It had awoken a longing for _family_ and _home _inside of him that had been buried so deeply that he had forgotten what it was like to have that.

Donna had given him all of it; faith, trust, love, a sense of belonging and finally a family.

He feels Eliza's legs kicking against his thigh, not sleepy at all. So he begins to hum, deeply and slowly. The sound reverberating in the room.

His daughter finally starts to relax and her fists loosen on their hold on his shirt.

_I want, want you to know_

_I love, I love you so_

_Please hold, hold me so tight_

_All through, all through the night_

His arm caresses her back in lazy strokes lulling her to sleep.

The song is one of his and Donna's favourites to sing to their daughter, the melody incredibly soothing and beautiful. It fits them perfectly and he can't wait to sing it to their son as well once he's born.

The bedroom door squeaks and his eyes open a crack, just enough to make out Donna's silhouette in the dark. He smiles and continues singing softly.

_I've waited, waited so long_

_For your kisses and your love_

_Please come, come to me_

_From up, from up above_

Donna steps closer, wrapped in a fluffy dressing gown, barefoot and her hair tousled. Harvey reaches out to her instinctively, still singing and humming.

She sits down with some difficulty and Harvey places his hand on her belly.

_I need, need you so much_

_Wanna feel your warm touch_

_Mm dooby do, dahm dahm, dahm do dahm ooby do_

_Dahm dahm, dahm do dahm, ooby do_

_Dahm dahm, dahm do dahm, ooby do_

_Dahm dahm, dahm ooh dahm_

By the time he finishes singing, his daughter's breaths are coming out evenly against his chest. His eyes find Donna's in the dark, silently asking her if she's alright. She nods, communicating that she just wanted to check on them.

They stay like this for a while until they are sure that their daughter is fully asleep. Eventually, Harvey kisses Eliza's head and follows Donna out of the room as quietly as possible.

Donna leans into his side, admitting, "I love it when you sing to her, it's so precious."

Harvey chuckles, "I know."

"I always knew you were a softie inside." She bites her lip, grinning.

"No, you and Eliza made me one."

"And we enjoy it very much," she says proudly. She sits down on her side of the bed, taking off her robe and rolling into bed. "God, I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore," she groans. "I look like a T-Rex."

"The most beautiful T-Rex." It's the truth, but he says it mostly to see her reaction.

"Oh, you sap," she quips back, but it comes out more affectionate than anything else.

He pulls her closer, spooning her, his mouth finding her exposed neck on instinct. Her skin is warm and soft against his lips and he lets out a slow breath. Donna shivers immediately, leaning into him. Their hands join on her belly like before their daughter woke them up and he nuzzles his whiskers on her skin until her breaths even out and she falls asleep in his arms.

He is exhausted, his body screaming for a good night's sleep but he wouldn't trade this, his _family_, for anything.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. xx_


End file.
